estarsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozale
Rosalessa " Rozale " Hipolitta Bona de Ripollye Vallsykis - ur:15.05.1981 roku w Barranquilli na północy Kolumbii w Ameryce Południowej . Rozale urodziła dwójkę dzieci ze swego związku z australiczykiem muzyki country Leonem McDonldem ; córka Nicole Olimpia (2005 r.) i syna Milo (2010 r.), związek był od roku 12 lipca 2002 do 23 października 2015 roku . W listopadzie 2015 roku Rozale jest związku z tureckim aktorem i modelem Sudlem Ozyldazem . Rodzina Rozalii de Ripollye Vallsykis jest muzykalna w całej Ameryce Południowej w rodzinnym kraju Kolumbii .Rodzice są oboje muzykami Rafael de Ripollye Azuwa (hiszpańsko-włosko-japońskim korzeniami) jest kompozytorem muzycznym rodzinnego zespołu Kaomo , a Antonella Vallsykis (grecko-tureckim korzeniami) jest piosenkarką operową . Ma dwie siostry ; Andromeda i Brittny (obie piosenkarki) oraz trzech braci ;Attis de Ripollye Vallsykis (muzyk) , Fobos de Ripollye Vallyskis (aktor i muzyk) i Tiziaro de Ripollye Vallyskis(piosenkarz). Rozale utworzyła dwa swoje zespoły - Passidie (1999) i TeenDreams (2001) . Dyskografia Bailando (1997) Rebedesse (1999) Geya (EP) (2002) Fumasca (2002) De Domination (2006) Imagine (2008) Antasia (2009) Days&Night (2011) Io Mejor Para Ti (2013) Can't Remember (2014) Aloe (2015) Lux (2017) Notas Musicales del Oro (2021 ) GAIA ( 2023 ) Single * Dime Como (1997) * Luz de la Luna (1997) * Bailando (1997) * La Propaganda (1997) * Egoista (1997) * Number One (1997) * Paseo (1997) * Sentimental (1998) * Uh la la la (1998) * Take Away The Colour ft. Ice C.C (1998) * Summer Is Crazy (1998) * Think About The Way ft. Ice C.C (1998) * It's A Rainy Day ft.Ice C.C (1998) * Fuego ft. Marianella Ortego ,Doccia ,Marianella Cacasa [ do serialu muzyczno-młodzieżowego Bailandooo ](1998) * SuperHero (1999) * Tamagotchi (1999) * Ti amo ti amo (1999) * Samba dell Diablo (1999) * The Music I Like (1999) * Happy (1999) * Goodbye (1999) * Toy boy (1999) * Russian Roulette ft. Ice C.C (2000) * Me and You (2001) * Opa Opa (2001) * Money honey (2001) * Virtual Reality (2002) * De Grande (2002) * Giddy Up (2002) * I Want to be with You Tonight ft. Sergio Napoli (2003) * Whenever, wherever (2003) * 2nd Chance (2006) * Land Of The Living ft. Anthony Ducker (2006) * La Tortura (2006) * Sea of Love (2006) * Sky is Blue (2007) * Imagine (2008) * E Nan Sai (2008) * All For You (2008) * Biancaneve ft. Milo Paxton (2008) * Años Luz (2009) * Que hiciste ayer (2009) * Loca (2011) * Be My Lover (2011) * Te Tango (2011) * Me Voy (2011) * Days and Night (2012) * Waka Waka ( This Time for Africa ) ft. TeenDreams (2012) * Galileo (2012) * Did It Again (2012) * El Sol (2012-2013) * FerraFasta (2013) * A Volte Si A Volte No (2013) * Drity Teguilla ft. Teguilla Girls (2013) * Desperado (2013) * Medicine ft. Sheen Blacker (2013) * Try Everthing (2013) * Can't Remember to forget you ft. Shensi (2014) * Lobda (2014) * Mercede ft. Marianella Ortego (2014) * Pheonix (2014) * Dare (La la la ) (2014) * Hot Cold (2014) * When it's the last day (2015) * We are for you ft. Marianella Ortego , Sergio Napoli (2015) * Roung e Roung (2015) * We Is The Power ft. Block '06 (2015) * Il Bianco (2015) * Always Thinking Of You ft. Chris Joel Philin (2016) * Io No (2017) * Cut Me Deep ft. Cheap Codel (2017) * Chasing Shadows (2017) * Fragite fermo Immagine (2017) * When A Woman (2017) * La cura per me (2017) * Chantaje ft. Paul Maluma (2018) * La Biccicela ft. Corel Vivers (2018) * Cherry (2018) * wystepy gościnie Ice C.C - „Take Away The Colour”, „Think About The Way”, „It's A Rainy Day” (1998) Ice C.C - " Russian Roulette " (2000) Milo Paxton - " Biancaneve " (2008) Chris Joel Philin - " Always Thinking Of You " (2016) Paul Maluma - " Chantaje" (2018) Corel Vivers - " La Bicicleta " (2018) współpraca muzyczne Doccia , Marianella Ortego , Marianella Cacasa - "Fuego" (1998) Filmografia